


By Commission

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Rivals Resolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: Marinette hadn’t expected a knock on her skylight.  Certainly not so late at night, well after even this evening’s patrol had ended and she was already in her pajamas and half tucked into bed.However much her partner lived to surprise her, nothing could have prepared her for what he would ask that evening.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 49
Kudos: 216





	By Commission

**Author's Note:**

> No betas (yet), we make errors like heroes.
> 
> (Will be beta read later at a more reasonable hour and everyone is not basically already asleep.)

Marinette hadn’t expected a knock on her skylight. Certainly not so late at night, well after even this evening’s patrol had ended and she was already in her pajamas and half tucked into bed.

However much her partner lived to surprise her, nothing could have prepared her for what he would ask this evening.

After crawling up the ladder after the second knock, Marinette blinked up at his eager grin.

“I heard you were taking commissions?”

The stars behind him wreathed an angelic halo around those devilish ears (and the grin to match).

“Where on Earth did you hear that?”

“A little birdie told me.” He grinned, sitting down on her lounger.

Nonplussed, her arms crossed over her chest, shivering a little in the chilly night air. “I thought those made you sneeze.”

“Only if I get too close.” He leaned back slightly, shaking his head. “Anyways, are you interested?”

“I guess that depends.”

His brows rose. “On what?”

“What you want me to make, of course,” Marinette whispered, eyeing the door down to the first floor. She might not be asleep yet, but her parents were supposed to be. “And how quickly you need it, of course.”

He nodded. “You know the Hero's gala next month?”

She set her lips into a thin line. “I am aware of it, yes.” Of course, she knew it well. She already had the fabrics picked out for her own dress. 

Chat Noir reached into his zippered pocket and pulled out a folded pile of Euros. “I’d like to commission you to make me a suit.”

Shocked, Marinette nearly fell backwards. Not before Chat Noir reached out and grabbed her arm, dropping the pile of Euros down into her room.

“What is it?” Glowing green eyes warmed with concern. “Are you alright?” He peered down at the money below. “Was that not enough for your time and materials?” 

She gaped at him for a full minute before he drew back, sitting down closer to her in case she fell again.

“I don’t get it.” She murmured. “Aren’t you just going to be transformed?”

He shrugged. “Sure. But you know how often battles pop up. I’m going to have to be dressed up beneath the transformation, just in case I have to refuel between the battles. At least I can still be masked, just in case.”

“Couldn’t you just wear something from you closet?” She asked, peering down at the bills scattered like so much snow across her floor. “I’m sure it would cost you much less.”

His smile widened enigmatically. “There’s too much risk that someone might recognize what I was wearing, and put some people at risk if anyone saw me. So it is worth the little bit extra to pay for something that no one else has seen before. To keep everyone safe.”

She nibbled at her lip, studying him carefully. Clearly, Chat had already given this a lot of thought, and she couldn’t fault him for protecting everyone as he always tried to do. 

“Besides,” Chat Noir beamed beatifically, doing his level worst with the kitten eyes. “Ladybug trusts you. And I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t really trust you too.”

Marinette exhaled slowly. How was she supposed to say no to _that?_

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is framed out and should drop in small installments. I need another fluff piece on rotation and this one came to me while I was waiting for a medical procedure today.


End file.
